


draw my heart out from my mouth

by ilysb



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Anxiety, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, i started this with good intentions, idk if this qualifies but that's my favourite tag, just a little, somehow we ended up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysb/pseuds/ilysb
Summary: taekwoon just needs to be held





	draw my heart out from my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> whisper has me on the floor crying 
> 
> title from "night owls" by mree

Taekwoon has had, to put it simply, a terrible day.

He’d woken up shaking with anxiety over his presentation at work, the one he’s spent weeks on, and not even morning cuddles with Hakyeon could help quell his worries. When he’d gotten to the office, the other three interns were laughing and chatting at their desks, seemingly full of confidence. It only served to amplify Taekwoon’s nerves, and he spent the minutes before they filed into the conference room nibbling on his lip as he puzzled over their relaxed mannerisms, instead of reading his notes one last time.

No one would volunteer to go first, so their supervisor instructed Taekwoon to start them off. Sometimes he prefers this, so that he has no one to compare himself to, but today it sent his heart racing more than usual. Taekwoon had already convinced himself that everyone was going to do so much better than him. He couldn’t get his slideshow started at first, and he was so flustered he forgot most of the information from his notecards, stuttering through the parts he remembered. Afterwards, Taekwoon’s supervisor had told him, in front of everyone, that it’s impossible to evaluate a presentation that he can’t even hear.

He sat through the rest of the presentations with tears of humiliation and anger in his eyes. The other interns were praised for their work, even though Taekwoon now knew that his content had been much better, and when their supervisor passed out the performance evaluations he nearly fell apart. There was only one sentence written on Taekwoon’s and he immediately shoved the paper into his folder before anyone else could read it. All he wanted was to go home and ignore everything that had happened, but it was only ten o’clock, and he had hours before he could leave.

Another one of the interns – Sang Il, who has better specs than Taekwoon could ever dream of, and sees his internship as a mere formality – sent Taekwoon on a coffee run, and even though their positions are equal, Taekwoon couldn’t say no. Sang Il’s father is a huge shareholder in the company, which practically makes him royalty. Taekwoon repeated exactly what Sang Il had told him to the barista, and when he returned, Sang Il took a sip of the drink and told him the order was wrong. By the third coffee, Taekwoon was so frustrated he almost poured it over Sang Il’s head, but apparently he’d finally gotten it right. Or maybe Sang Il had gotten bored of playing with Taekwoon. All Taekwoon could do was glare at him.

The rest of the day went similarly. He was unfocused, and kept making small mistakes that he normally would’ve caught. Taekwoon had never gotten friendly with the other interns, and he ate lunch alone at his desk, while the rest of them went together to the company cafeteria. Usually, he’d just spend the break texting Hakyeon, but he didn’t want to bother him today. Taekwoon already felt like enough a burden. Instead, he finished the work he’d been given by the deputy team leader, determined to do a good job for her. Of everyone Taekwoon works with, she’s his favourite, even if they have little in common. It helps that she’s told Taekwoon he’s her favourite, too.

Most nights, Taekwoon stays overtime, their supervisor having warned them to never be the first to leave. Today, though, Taekwoon just wanted to crawl into bed, and he decided to place his finished work on the team leader’s desk before sneaking out unnoticed.

Hakyeon isn’t home yet, so Taekwoon drops his things by the door and goes straight to their bedroom, only bothering to remove his jacket and tie before getting under the covers. He’s spent all day trying not to cry, but now that he has his chance the tears won’t come, so he wraps the blankets tighter around himself and closes his eyes. If he’s not going to cry, sleep would be preferable, but Taekwoon can’t do that either. There’s a restless agitation thrumming throughout his body, turning his stomach and making him want to crawl out of his skin.

Eventually, finally, Taekwoon hears the front door open.

“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon calls once he’s inside, but Taekwoon remains silent, hiding himself further in their comforter. The bedroom door is partially open, and he can hear Hakyeon’s footsteps as he moves through the hallway. Even though Taekwoon is facing the wall, he can still tell when Hakyeon enters to the room. “Oh, Taekwoonie,” he breathes out, taking in the shaking, human-sized lump under the blankets.

Taekwoon lets out a whimper, the tears he’d held back all day filling his eyes and creating a damp spot on the pillow. Hearing Hakyeon’s voice alone comforts him, and when Hakyeon crawls under the covers and pulls Taekwoon into his lap, he lets out a heavy sob. Every emotion he’s been trying to ignore wells up at once, running down his face and soaking into Hakyeon’s shirt. The fabric is clutched in Taekwoon’s hands as he clings to his boyfriend, a wet cheek pressed close to Hakyeon’s chest.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here, you’re okay,” Hakyeon soothes, voice just loud enough for Taekwoon to hear. He holds him tightly in his arms, rubbing circles on Taekwoon’s shaking back as he sobs, gasping for air. “Shh, Taekwoonie. Try to breathe with me, that’s it.”

To Taekwoon, it feels like hours until he starts to match his breathing with the steady, up and down motion of Hakyeon’s chest underneath him. The tears in his eyes slow, but he stays where he is, hiccuping as he tries to catch his breath. Hakyeon doesn’t ask Taekwoon to explain, and he’s grateful. Right now, he just needs to be held. He likes the way it feels to lie in Hakyeon’s arms, needs the safety and warmth that comes from being close to him. It makes Taekwoon feel so small, but it’s different than how he’d felt during the presentation, different than how Sang Il had made him feel. Taekwoon had been humiliated and belittled and _hurt_. All he had wanted was to disappear.

Remembering what happened causes the anxiety inside of Taekwoon to rise, until his whole body is shaking again.

“Oh, baby,” Hakyeon says, sounding like his heart just broke. He cards his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair, raising him up a bit so he can press a kiss to Taekwoon’s forehead. “Is it your presentation? Did something happen?”

Taekwoon squeezes his eyes shut and nods jerkily, his cheek rubbing against the soft fabric of Hakyeon’s shirt. It’s hard to speak, hard to say what he needs from Hakyeon, but he tries.

“Hakyeon,” he says, voice small and broken from crying. “Hakyeon, please. I–” Taekwoon cuts himself off, unsure of what to ask for, unsure of what he’s allowed to have.

“What do you need?” Hakyeon asks him, the words so, _so_ , gentle, and Taekwoon knows he understands. He’s on his back now, Hakyeon hovering over him.

“This, you,” Taekwoon breathes, “Please.”

And then Hakyeon is pressing their lips together, slowly at first, to make sure Taekwoon is comfortable. His hands are still gripping Hakyeon’s shirt and he releases the fabric, no longer sure if he’s allowed to touch. They lay uselessly on his stomach while Hakyeon kisses him, until he feels fingers wrapping around his wrists – the grip firm, but loose enough that Taekwoon could break free if he wanted to. Hakyeon separates their lips so he’s able to raise Taekwoon’s arms above his head, pressing his pale wrists into the pillow.

Taekwoon doesn’t mean to, but he whines softly, the sound high and needy.

“So good for me,” Hakyeon praises, a little breathlessly, and he uses the hand not holding Taekwoon’s wrists to unbutton both of their shirts. Taekwoon has his eyes closed, too overwhelmed to watch as Hakyeon leaves soft kisses down his neck and along his collarbone. “I’m gonna let go of you for a second, baby. I need you to stay still for me. Is that okay?” Hakyeon’s voice is as gentle as it was before, but there’s an edge to it that has Taekwoon keening.

When Taekwoon’s wrists are released, he can’t stop the whimper that escapes from his lips. Hakyeon kisses him softly in apology, before stepping off the bed. Taekwoon doesn’t mean to, but he whines louder, not liking that he’s been left alone. It takes him a moment to remember he has his eyes closed, and he opens them to watch as Hakyeon removes his clothes. He’s naked now, cock half hard, and Taekwoon wants to touch him, to feel Hakyeon’s skin against his own. Taekwoon wants it so badly, but he stays still, his wrists still crossed above his head.

Once Hakyeon gets the lube from his nightstand, he climbs back onto the bed and kisses Taekwoon deeply, pressing his body close and grinding his hips down. Even with his pants still on, Taekwoon can feel Hakyeon’s dick against his own through the fabric, his underwear now wet with precum.

“My sweet boy, you did so well,” Hakyeon says, pressing light kisses all over Taekwoon’s face. “Thank you for staying still, baby.”

Taekwoon’s face heats up at the praise, and he wiggles under Hakyeon, raising his hips slightly.

“Do you want these off?” Hakyeon asks, and he trails his finger down to thumb at the button on Taekwoon’s pants.

“Please,” Taekwoon gasps, and he doesn’t miss the way Hakyeon subtly grinds down on his thigh when he hears the word. There are times when Hakyeon spends longer teasing him, not giving in to anything Taekwoon wants until he’s begging and in tears, but that’s not what he needs today. Just this is perfect – his wrists above his head, Hakyeon’s soft praises as he touches Taekwoon. It’s enough to make him feel loved.

Taekwoon watches as Hakyeon undoes the button on his pants, pulling them, along with his briefs, down Taekwoon’s legs. His back automatically lifts off the mattress when Hakyeon reaches for his open shirt, allowing him to slide it off his shoulders. As soon as he’s undressed, Taekwoon lies back down, slightly more self conscious than before.

“So pretty,” Hakyeon murmurs, fingers just barely brushing against Taekwoon’s cock. It's the lightest of touches, but it has Taekwoon arching up for more with a breathy moan. The sound makes his cheeks colour in embarrassment, and he turns his face to the side. Hakyeon thumbs Taekwoon’s cheek, not allowing him to look away as he moves their hips together, giving Taekwoon what he wants. ‘Let me hear you,” he says, and after that, Taekwoon no longer tries to swallow his whines, high in the back of his throat.

Hakyeon runs his tongue along Taekwoon’s bottom lip, licking into his mouth as he grinds against him, their cocks rubbing together. It’s not enough, and Taekwoon wants more, he _needs_ more.

“Please, Hakyeon,” he chokes out, desperate to feel Hakyeon inside of him, needing him closer. When the first finger enters him, Taekwoon moans in relief, but it isn’t long until he’s ready for more. Hakyeon takes his time, despite Taekwoon’s pleading, lips tracing over his skin and leaving marks where no one else will see. For a moment, Taekwoon is empty, but then Hakyeon is pushing a second finger in with the first, stretching him open.

“God, Taekwoonie, you’re so good for me, such a pretty boy,” Hakyeon praises, the words almost too much for Taekwoon. His cock lays hard and untouched against his stomach and he’s tempted to reach down and stroke it, but his wrists are still crossed above him. The need to be good, to hear Hakyeon tell him how well he’s doing, outweighs his desperation. Hakyeon adds a third finger, pumping them in and out of Taekwoon as he moans, trying his best to stay still. It's overwhelming, too much and not enough, but it’s not until the tips of Hakyeon’s fingers press against his prostate that Taekwoon lets himself go completely.

“Daddy,” he whines, pressing down harder, needing Hakyeon inside of him. As soon as the word leaves his mouth, Hakyeon removes his fingers and Taekwoon cries out at the emptiness. He’s almost too distraught to notice when Hakyeon lines himself up with Taekwoon’s entrance, pulling Taekwoon into a kiss as he slowly pushes inside.

“Good boy,” Hakyeon whispers against Taekwoon’s lips, taking a moment before moving again. “You’re doing so well for daddy.”

Taekwoon wraps his legs around Hakyeon’s waist as he thrusts into him, unable to hold back the breathy moans of ‘ _please_ ’ and ‘ _daddy_ ’ each time Hakyeon’s cock hits his prostate. He feels so safe in Hakyeon’s arms; it’s everything he needs.

“Daddy loves you so much, _god, Taekwoonie_ , you’re so good for me, so pretty for daddy,” Hakyeon moans, and Taekwoon whines at the praise, knowing he’s close, so close–

“Gonna come, daddy, please touch me, let me come, _please_.”

It’s the most Taekwoon has spoken yet, and the words have Hakyeon wrapping his hand around Taekwoon’s cock, thumb brushing over the slit. The slight touch pushes him over the edge and he throws his head back, shuddering through his orgasm. Hakyeon thrusts into Taekwoon once more before coming, and Taekwoon whines, soft and high, as he feels Hakyeon pulse inside of him.

Hakyeon pulls out carefully, mindful of Taekwoon’s sensitivity, and lies beside him on the bed. Their legs are tangled together, and Hakyeon leans over Taekwoon to kiss him softly, avoiding the cum splattered on his stomach. One of Hakyeon’s hands reaches for Taekwoon’s, still above his head, and he twines their fingers together. Their lips move together, slow and lazy; it’s the type of kiss that isn’t going to lead anywhere, but it’s still nice.

Eventually, Hakyeon reaches to the nightstand to grab a few tissues, and he wipes Taekwoon off before it dries too much. When Hakyeon lies back beside him, Taekwoon curls into his side, making grabby hands for the blanket that had been pushed to the bottom of the bed. He stays pressed against his boyfriend, even when Hakyeon raises himself up to pull it over their bodies, Taekwoon sighing in contentment once they’re under the covers.

“You’re not supposed to use sex as a coping mechanism,” Hakyeon reminds him, but there’s barely any weight behind the words. Taekwoon just huffs and nuzzles closer to Hakyeon. “Can you tell me what happened now, Taekwoon-ah?”

It’s easier now, lying in the safety and warmth of Hakyeon’s arms, to talk about the presentation and everything that had gone wrong. Hakyeon is always so patient with him, not minding Taekwoon’s soft, high tenor, or how he sometimes pauses for long periods to think over the words in his head. While Taekwoon speaks Hakyeon stays mostly still, only running a comforting hand through Taekwoon’s hair. It isn't until Taekwoon tells him about what his supervisor had written on his evaluation sheet that Taekwoon feels Hakyeon’s whole body stiffen beneath him.

“He said what?” Hakyeon asks, and Taekwoon is almost scared to repeat the words. He knows how protective Hakyeon is of the people he loves, and nothing upsets him more than hearing they’ve been mistreated.

“He wrote that I– I should speak like a man. If I want anyone to take me seriously.”

Hakyeon doesn't say anything for a few moments, but he kisses the top of Taekwoon’s head and starts playing with his hair again. “You know that’s not true, hm?” he eventually responds, tilting Taekwoon’s face up so he can look into his eyes.

Taekwoon looks away, shrugs.

“No one has to change the way they talk to be respected, Taekwoonie. If someone tells you that, they aren’t trying to help you, or to give you advice. It’s to hurt you,” Hakyeon explains, making Taekwoon look at him again, waiting for Taekwoon to acknowledge that he trusts what Hakyeon tells him. As soon as Taekwoon gives in and nods, Hakyeon wraps him up in a hug and presses his lips to Taekwoon’s head again. “Is that why you were so quiet earlier?” Hakyeon wonders, recalling the way Taekwoon had tried to muffle the noises of pleasure he made when they had sex, noises that he usually doesn’t bother hiding.

Taekwoon nods against Hakyeon’s neck, embarrassed that he’d noticed.

“Your voice is my favourite thing to listen to,” Hakyeon says, and it’s so cheesy that Taekwoon can’t stop his fist from hitting Hakyeon’s bare shoulder. There’s no force behind it, though, and Hakyeon just laughs. “It’s true! I love everything about you.”

That comment gets him another well-deserved hit, but Taekwoon darts up to kiss Hakyeon’s cheek, too. “Love you,” he mumbles, once his face is safely hidden between Hakyeon’s neck and shoulder again.

Taekwoon loves everything about him.

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this


End file.
